I Love You
by Hoshio sakura
Summary: Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Lalu datang seseorang yang sangat mencintai Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Dan Sasuke...?


**Konnichiwa minna-san! Watashi wa Hoshio Sakura desu! Panggil aja Sakura-chan. Umm saya adalah orang baru di sini. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Saya Masih sangat awam. Mungkin fic ini banyak kesamaannya dengan fic lain, tapi saya berani bersumpah *lebay ^^, ini fic saya buat dengan otak saya sendiri lho! Okelah saya terlalu banyak berbasa basi sepertinya ya? Langsung saja simak ceritanya ya! Oke! CEKIDOT!**

* * *

**Story by** **: **Hoshio Sakura

**Naruto by** : Mashashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter :** One

**Rate :** T

**Summary :** Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Lalu datang seseorang yang sangat mencintai Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Dan Sasuke...?

**Warning : **Kurang bagus *baca : sangat jelek, TYPO, MISS-TYPO, dan Lain-lain

**Not Like? Don't Like**

.

.

.

**I Love You**

* * *

Hmmm? Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamarku terlihat biasa saja. Oh ya, ini hari apa ya? Um senin kah? Ya hari senin. Aku melihat tirai di jendela kamarku sudah sangat terang. Oh sudah pagi. Aku melirik ke arah jam wekerku yang setia berdiri di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Baru jam tujuh. Aku kembali menarik selimutku untuk kembali tidur lagi.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APAAAA? JAM TUJUH! MATI AKU!" aku segera mandi dengan cepat. Setelah mandi aku memakai seragamku, memakai sedikit bedak dan Yup! Selesai. Aku siap ke sekolah pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Bu, aku berangkat sekarang ya! Jaa!" begitu izinku -teriakku- pada ibu yang sedang membuatkanku sarapan.

"Sakura kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu!" balas ibu.

"Aku kenyang bu, lain kali saja ya! Nanti aku terlambat!"

'BLAAMM!'

Terdengar keras Suara pintu yang ku tutup.

"Huh! Dasar anak itu, benar-benar tidak mau menurut!" terdengar samar-samar suara ibu yang mengomel. Ah! Maafkan aku yang melawan ini ya bu, tapi aku benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku berlari ke garasi, kudapati sepeda berwarna pink yang masih lumayan bagus itu tergeletak di dekat dinding, itu karena aku capek -malas- harus mendirikannya. Kudatangi sepedaku itu dan dengan segera aku menaiki sepedaku menuju ke sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan aku benar benar lelah.

"Hosh hosh hosh... Haaah! Sudah jam delapan? Ugh bagaimana ini?" Aku kaget karena melirik arlojiku kudapati sudah jam delapan. Aku terus menggoes sepedaku dengan cepat, kira-kira sepuluh menit, aku sampai di depan gerbang.

'WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' begitulah tulisan didepan gerbang sekolah ini. "Loh? Kok gerbangnya belum tertutup?" kemana pak satpam gendut jelek berkumis killer itu? Ah peduli kerbau! Kali ini Aku bersyukur karena gerbang itu belum tertutup. Aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku di parkiran sepeda. Di hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur kira-kira dua minggu Aku masih saja terlambat. Aku langsung saja berlari menuju kelasku, XI-A. Kelas itu adalah kelas unggulan di angkatanku.

'BRAKK!'

Tanpa sadar Aku langsung membuka pintu kelas tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Saat pintunya terbuka, Aku mendapati seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Oh ya ampun malunya Aku. Dan Aku harus kembali bersyukur dalam hati karena Kakashi sensei belum juga masuk ke kelas, biasa lah guru itu sering terlambat dan alasanyapun tidak masuk akal.

"Forehead! Bisakah kau mengetuk dulu?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde diikat ekor kuda juga sangat panjang. Ya, Ino Sahabatku.

"Hehe, gomen pig." setelah itu Aku segera menuju bangkuku. Aku bejalan melewati teman temanku -karena aku duduknya agak belakang, di samping ino- yang sedang begosip, bermain. Dan melewati Sasuke. "Pagi Sasuke!" sapaku ramah sambil berlalu saat melewati Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dingin. Walaupun hanya dijawab seperti itu aku sudah sangat terbiasa. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke menuju ke penjuru kelas. Hah! Kelas ini sudah seperti kapal pecah saja. Aku menempatkan diriku pada bangku yang terletak di sebelah kiri Ino. Dan langsung saja melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk jauh didepanku. Sasuke? Untuk apa? Ya memang sasuke. Orang terdingin pelit kata banyak fans girlnya dan kaya. Sedangkan Aku? Oh jangan tanya. Aku ini anak biasa biasa saja. Sasuke sedang diam saja, Aku sangat meyukai saat Dia tenang seperti itu, kulihat dia akan berbalik, cepat-cepat aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Ya aku malu kalau dia melihat kearahku dan aku melihatnya. Sakura, kalau juga dia melihatmu, oh kau ini terlalu percaya diri.

"Hey Forehead, kau kenapa?" tiba tiba si Ino Pig itu mengagetkanku.

"Apa sih Pig? bisa tidak kalau bicara itu pelan sedikit?"

"Hehe, habis aneh saja melihatmu tertunduk begitu. Oiya kenapa kau terlambat?" Ah pertanyaan itu, tidak mungkinkan ku bilang pada Ino kalau Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke? "Ya biasa lah Ino bergadang menonton drama." ucapku berbohong. Ya tentu saja berbohong.

"Oh begitu. Sakura, sepertinya tadi Sasuke melihatmu." kata Ino dengan tampang inosen. Melihatku? Tapi untuk apa? "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Mungkin saja dia melihat ke arah lain."

"Ummm... Iya juga sih!" hah! Ino, ku kira kau akan bersikeras bahwa Sasuke benar-benar melihatku, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tanpa sadar aku memasang wajah seperti ingin menangis. Cengeng. Ya Aku memang cengeng, hal sekecil apapun jika bisa menyentuh hatiku pasti Aku bisa langsung menangis.

"Hey hey! Sakura kau mau menangis?" tanya Ino karena melihat ekspresi wajahku yang langsung berubah.

"Ti-tidak, siapa bilang Aku mau menangis, tadi ada binatang yang masuk ke mataku." belaku pada Ino.

"Oh baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu Aku." kata Ino peduli.

"Hn, arigatou." jawabku dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"I-" baru saja aku mau memanggil Ino dan bergosip-jangan ditiru- tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar terdengar oleh sepasang telingaku.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, maaf saya sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan." kata Kakashi sensei memulai pertemuan dengan kami. Hey! Apa dia bilang tadi? SEDIKIT? Ya ampun, kapan guru ini sadar bahwa dia terlambat itu sudah satu setengah jam! Dia bilang sedikit, oh Tuhan! Tapi memang sedikit sih untukku, kan aku juga terlambat. Hehehe.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar Matematika yang mempelajari tentang segitiga phitagoras, rumus phitagoras diambil dari bla bla bla bla..." Huh! Bosan! Matematika? Aku lebih memilih Fisika daripada pelajaran ini. Huh! Membosankan sekali. Aku pusatkan pikiranku pada rumus yang ditulis kakashi. "Pada segitiga siku-siku terdapat sisi yang paling panjang. Dari situ kita bisa mendapatkan rumus seperti ini. AB kuadrat sama dengan AC kuadrat ditambah BC kuadrat. Dan kalau mencari yang bla bla bla bla bla..."

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Huh! Akhirnya istirahat juga. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan secara rinci oleh kakashi,yang beribu bahkan berjuta kali -?- membosankannya. Jadi untuk mengisi tenagaku dan otakku, aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk ke kantin.

"Sakura, selama aku jadi sahabatmu, kau belum memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai. Sepertinya kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" kata ino memulai pembicaraan saat aku dan dia sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin. Apa-apaan pertanyaan seperti itu, membuatku malu untuk menjawab saja.

"Ummm, mungkin juga sih pig. Tapi, apa kau mau tau?" kataku sambil menggodanya, aku sangat senang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa sih forehead, aku kan bertanya kau malah menggodaku. Ayolah Sakura-chan, Please?" tanya ino yang penasaran. Uh anak itu, bisa tidak topiknya diganti? "Aku malu membahas Ini pig." kataku sambil kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Aaa! Benarkan, ada seseorang yang kau sukai! Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, si pig itu bertanya dengan nyaringnya. Membuat wajahku semakin memanas. "Apa-apaan sih Ino! Kau membuat semua orang melihat ke arah sini!" kataku memarahi ino yang seenak jidat berkata -berteriak- begitu. Aku dan ino kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

"Hehe, gomen. Tapi Sakura, siapa sih yang kau sukai? Ayolah sakura, kita kan bersahabat? Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyebar gosip tentangmu." ino berkata serius. Apa aku harus menjawabnya ya? "Huh ino baiklah, tapi aku rasa aku sangat bodoh sekarang, karena aku mau memberitahumu dan ya-" ucapanku terputus saat tiba-tiba memelukku. Apa-apaan sih dia tiba tiba begini?

"Sakuraaa! Arigatou!" dia berteriak lagi dan ya, berterimakasihlah pada ino karena orang-orang menatap kami aneh. "Apa-apaan sih ino? Lepaskan, kau membuat orang meliahat ke sini lagi!" Ya ampun ino kau terlalu agresif.

"Ah! Hehe, gomen." kata ino dengan tampang innocent dasar ino bodoh! "Aku akan memberitahumu, asal kau akan diam, jangan kaget, jangan mengomentari mengerti pig?"

"Um!" katanya sambil mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah pig kita sudah sampai di kantin, ayo kita memesan makanan, makan,lalu kuberitahu kau. Bagaimana? Hehe." kulihat muka ino ditekuk. Haha anak itu siapa suruh menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada saat yang tidak tepat.

"Iya iya! Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mentraktirmu lagi." ancam ino yang bisa dipastikan bahwa walaupun anak kecil bahkan tidak takut. "Iya." ucapku serius. Aku malas berdebat. aku dan ino duduk di tempat biasa, yaitu di pojok kantin, langsung saja pelayan kantin itu menanyai kami untuk memesan makanan atau minuman yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak kantin. "Ino, kau memesan apa?" tanyaku pada ino yang masih melihat lihat buku menu.

"Ummm, aku mau sushi dan orange juice." ino sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Baiklah sekarang giliranku. "Aku ramen dan strawberry juice, dan pudding strawberry." kataku menetapkan pesananku.

"Baiklah, sushi satu, ramen satu, orange juice satu, strawberry juice dan strawberry pudding. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." kata pelayan itu ramah. Sambil menunggu, ino membujukku untuk segera memberitaukan siapa orang yang aku sukai.

"Sakura, ayolah. Akan kuberitau juga kau siapa yang kusukai." Hey! Boleh juga ide Ino. sebenarnya aku penasaran juga sih. Siapa ya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke? Aisshh! "Baiklah! Tapi kau duluan yang memberitahuku lalu baru aku yang memberitahumu. Bagaimana?" ino tampak berpikir, tapi ia menjawab juga.

"tapi kau harus janji segera memberitahuku! Yang ku sukai itu S-" S-? Bagaimana kalau sasuke? "-hikamaru." Hah? Shikamaru? Ino kau itu cantik bak model, tapi menyukai orang yang sangat pemalas. Ya ampun! "B-benarkah? Shikamaru si pemalas yang di kelas kerjaanya hanya tidur, tapi selalu mendapat rangking atas-setelah aku dan sasuke tentunya- dan selalu berkata 'merepotkan' kalau disuruh?" ucapku tak percaya pada Ino yang mukanya seketika seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aaa! Sakura kau ini. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang sepemalas Shikamaru, bahkan pemalasnya itu melebihi koala." komentar ino padaku.

"Sakura! Sekarang saatnya kau memberitahukan siapa yang kau sukai padaku!" Uh! Ino ino.

"Ino kau ini tidak bisa sabar sedikit apa? Iya iya yang ku sukai itu si-"

"Maaf, saya datang mengantarkan pesanan."

"Oh iya terimakasih." kulihat wajah ino sangat jelek. Haha nasibmu buruk sekali Ino.

"Haha, lain kali saja ya Ino! Selamat makan !" ucapku pada Ino.

"Iya. Tapi kau harus memberitauku setelah selesai makan. Um! selamat makan "

"Umm! Okheyh!" ucapku dengan penuh ramen di mulut. Haha. Jangan ditiru. Okey! (^o~)b

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Huaah kenyang! Tentu saja setelah makan pasti kenyang. Ada ada saja! Haha! Oke cukup basabasinya. Sesuai janji ku pada ino aku mengajaknya ke taman sekolah. Disitu kami duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Tepat disampingnya terdapat pohon sakura yang besar dan lebat.

"Baiklah Ino. Yang kusukai itu adalah Sasuke." ucapku terus terang pada ino.

"Apaa? Dengan si mphh lephskhn!" langsung saja kubekap mulut Ino yang seenak jidat berteriak. Bagaiman kalau SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) tau? Mungkin aku tidak akan ada disini lagi *agak berlebihan hahaha.

"Siapa suruh kau berteriak ha? Bagaimana kalau SFC menangkapku? Apa kau bisa menolongku?" Ya SFC memang sangat kejam. Waktu itu ada seorang gadis-diluar SFC- yang menyukai Sasuke dan mencoba memberi lelaki itu sapu tangan hasil rajutannya sendiri. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memberikannya kepada Sasuke, SFC menangkapnya dan dianiayannya di wc yang sangat sepi dan jarang didatangi orang. Pada akhirnya gadis itu pindah sekolah karena trauma. Sasuke pada waktu itu mengetahui itu hanya diam saja. Dan kata Ino-ratu gosip di KHS-Sasuke berkata 'bukan urusanku'. Dasar, mentang-mentang pangeran sekolah jahat sekali sikapnya.

"Haha iya maaf, aku keceplosan saking kagetnya. Haha!" Anak ini dia malah tertawa. Aku merengut dan dia tau. "Ayolah sakura aku hanya keceplosan. Maafkan aku~" iya iya Ino siapa juga yang marah, kecuali SFC sudah menangkapku, lain lagi ceritanya. "Iya iya aku tidak marah!" kataku meyakinkan anak ini.

"oiya bagaimana kau bisa menyukai pangeran es itu Sakura?" ah bagaimana ya?

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Aku sedang duduk di bangku ku di kelas, Aku memang sengaja turun pagi sekali, karena hari ini aku mendapat jadwal piket. Setelah aku selesai piket, aku melihat sasuke sedang membaca buku. Langsung saja aku mengambil tempat di depannya dan berbalik menjadi menghadapnya._

"_Hay sasuke! Apa yang kau baca?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Kulihat dia menyeringai. Hey Sasuke aku ini bertanya, tapi kenapa kau malah menyeringai? Dasar bodoh!_

"_Bukan apa-apa, aku yakin kau tidak akan mau membaca buku ini." Ya baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu sasuke aku percaya. Saat aku bosan, melihat buku itu mataku tertuju pada orang yang membaca buku ini, ya sasuke. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang keras dan tegas, kulitnya yang putih dan halus, rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, alis yang tegas, dan bibirnya yang tipis. Ya tuhan di sangat sempurna. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang menyukainya aku baru memperhatikan bahwa sasuke sangat tampan. Lalu tiba tiba kurasakan wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Nafasku terasa berhenti. Sesak. Oh apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku berani menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukainnya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sasuke, sedang apa?" tanyaku padanya yang saat itu terlihat melamun._

_"Tidak." sudah kuduga. Dia pasti menjawab dengan sangat pendek. Sudahlah daripada aku disini dengan jantung yang seperti ingin melompat, lebih baik aku keluar saja. Saat aku mau keluar kelas yang entah mengapa sangat menegangkan itu, tanganku seperti di tahan oleh tangan kekar._

_'DEG! DEG! DEG!' _

_Jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar. sesak Kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan._

_"Disini saja, temani aku. Teman temanmu belum datang juga kan?" apa yang kau lakukan sasuke? Kau membuat jantingku seperti ingin keluar. Apa yang kau mau dariku ha? Sasuke sasuke. Kau membuatku gila! Kau tau?_

"_Aaa, I-iya" pasti sekarang wajahku memerah. Ya sudah kupastikan. Ya tuhan aku benar benar tidak kuat, kumohon datangkanlah seseorang yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari situasi ini._

"_FOREHEAAAAAD! Aku belum mengerjakan PR matematika! Aku menyalin punyamu ya!" Aaa terimakasih ya ino, kau sudah menjadi malaikat penolongku._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_._

.

.

"Haha! Aku memang seorang penolong yang unggul!" kata Ino memuji dirinya sendiri dengan GAJE nya.

"Iya, terimakasih Ino." Ucapku sambil tersenym tulus, ya aku memang sangat tertolong saat itu. Hehehe. Aku kembali melihat ke arah Ino tapi aku melihat wajah Ino seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Hey hey pig! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku to the point pada si pig itu.

"Ummm, forehead! Bagaimana kalau kau coba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"A-APA?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ah~ *duduksantaikipaskipas* akhirnya chap 1 selesai, hey hey! Bagaimana gaje? *tentu saja. Hahaha ya maka dari itu saya meminta saran dari kalian semua. Karena saya adalah orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan dunia Fanfiction ini. Saya menyadari banyaknya kekurangan di fic saya, Maka dari itu *lagi, saya mengharapkan review dari anda anda *hehe semua! Bagi yang mau mereview saya ucapkan terimakasih. Bagi silent reader saya ucapkan terima kasih juga sudah membaca.**

**Oiya saya lupa, untuk chapt ini, jangan flame dulu ya, karena ini baru yang pertama. Oke oke? Arigatou! (_ _)**

**Want Review This Chapther?**


End file.
